Campaign: The Imperial Seal
RECAP The Imperial Seal Following a name given to them by Michael (The Young King), the group head into the heart of Aldebaran and meet Lucia – and enchantress also looking for the Seal. After a brief confrontation, they agree to work together as rivals with a common cause. Using her local knowledge Lucia sniffs out a lead in the form of Farouq Nazari, a local crimelord who has apparently discovered some information about the whereabouts of the Seal. Using the crimelord’s disillusioned right-hand man Usman as an entry point, Fishy Joe infiltrates their headquarters alone. No word comes from the Fishy Joe and soon a commotion breaks out on the streets. It is revealed to be Farouq and Usman who has apparently snapped and is attempting to kill his former comrade. Though the group manages to subdue them, Farouq is critically injured, having been shot in the throat. As the Palace Guard arrives, Lucia feigns injury and accompanies Farouq to the temple of healing. " The carriage quickly trundles across the dusty road, racing its precious cargo to its destination. Lucia spares a cursory glance at the driver before rolling across to the barely-conscious Farouq. He gurgles slightly, his eyes unfocused as the enchantress straddles his chest and leans in close. “You know something I don’t.” Her voice is little more than a sultry whisper in his ear. She runs her finger down his bloodstained chest as a spark of magic dances across her eyes. “I don’t like being kept in the dark. Now… Speak.” "'' --- The fallout of the fight was small – at least on the surface. Usman was taken into custody by the Palace Guard, and Farouq wound up dead not even a day later – perhaps someone wanted to finish the job. You decided to lay low for a while and wait for Joe to return. However, he did not. Despite Haig’s wanted status, you decide to pursue your only lead –Felipe Cortez, a name gurgled to Lucia in Farouq’s state of near-death. You learn from Lucia that Cortez is a self-proclaimed automator, a scientist who uses magic to create constructs such as the clockwork hounds that accompany the Palace Guards. He is a close friend of Caliph Hermenegild, who it is rumoured personally funds his research. It seems that he is somewhat of a controversial figure amongst the scholars of Aldebaran as many of the Suloise believe it is Automation that lead to the downfall of the Suel Empire in the first place. --- Consulting Siraj, you learn of a way into the Palace District. However, his plan requires you to free Usman - the only man who can navigate the sewers below the city. Lucia breaks him out of jail and he agrees to accompany them. In the sewers, the group are attacked by a magically-enhanced crocodile. In the fight, Evi is seriously injured and suffers a crippling injury. They eventually defeat the beast and continue on. They rest for the night and in the morning head to find Cortez's home. They arrive and find it empty. Cortez and his guardian appear and after diffusing a confrontation settle down to talk. 'NEW OBJECTIVES': *Locate Katsuyori Takeda *(Optional): Convince him to return to Higashi-Rei *(Optional): Convince him to allow you to take the Seal Characters Siraj '''Role': Enforcer, Fighter Status: Friendly A thug who was once in Farouq's employ, now working for Lucia. His knowledge of the Aldebaran underworld may come in handy. Usman Role: Gunman, Criminal Status: Unfriendly, Incarcerated Farouq's former second-in-command. He was apparently unsatisfied with the direction his life had ended up taking, and intended to go out with a blaze of glory before he and Farouq could harm any more people. However, he was unable to complete his murder-suicide due to the intervention of the party and Palace Guard. Farouq Nazari Role: Gang Leader, Wizard Status: Dead A minor noble from the Nazari house, he ran much of Aldebaran's low-level crime. He had information pertaining to the Imperial Seal. Captain Husam Role: Knight Status: Neutral (Hostile towards Haig) The Captain of the Palace Guard. He has had little interaction with the party other than calling out Haig and a brief conversation with Lucia. Followers Evitaerc Gnihtemos (N Initiate) Skills *Unarmored Combat *Light Weapons *Acrobatics *Stealth *Healing Equipment *+1 scimitar and kukri *Handy Haversack *Graft (Arcane Sight) Conditions *Disabled (Crippled Leg) Siraj (NE Fighter) Skills *Unarmored Combat *Heavy Weapons *Knowledge (Local, Aldebaran) *Stealth *Climb Equipment *Heavy Pickaxe Usman (CG Ranger) Skills *Medium Armor *Ranged Weapons *Perception *Survival (Track) *Sense Motive Equipment *Mwk Composite Longbow (+6) Resources Weapons and Magic Mwk Dagger (Lucia) Heavy Pick (Siraj) +3 Katana (Haig) Mwk Wakizashi and Lance (Haig) Mwk Composite Longbow, +6 (Usman) +1 Scimitar and Kukri (Evi) Potions and Scrolls Potion of Cure Light Wounds (Lucia x4, Siraj x4, Usman x4, Evi x4, Haig x4) Scroll of Cure Light Wounds (Evi x4) Scroll of Endure Elements (Lucia x10) Oil of Magic Weapon, +2 (Haig) Potion of Inflict Light Wounds (10) (Haig) Ungent of Timelessness (Haig) Wondrous Items Glowing Gloves (Lucia) Bag of Holding type I (Lucia) Handy Haversack (Evi) Wealth and Misc. Lucia (350v) Haig (100v) Total (450v)